Tentacle Monster
by JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: Raven is heading to the common room to fix herself a cup of herbal tea when she is suddenly ambushed in the hallway by a strange looking creature. It traps her with its tentacles and begins to take advantage of her...if only Beast Boy were there to save her, but then again...maybe he is. The tentacles are green after all...


Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

 **A/N: This story was inspired by a picture given to me by ObeliskX and requested by the same author.**

 **For information on how to view the picture it was inspired by, go to my profile page. Check it out and please review. Hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Tentacle Monster**

Raven laid back staring up at the blue fabric covering her canopy bed. She'd been having trouble sleeping and exhaustion was starting to take its toll on her in battle. Earlier that day she'd nearly been hit by a lamppost and would have gotten hurt, if Beast Boy hadn't stepped in and saved her. Speaking of the changeling...he was the cause of her restless nights.

Lately, Beast Boy had been acting quite...strange. Whenever he was around her, he would stiffen slightly and his eyes would become almost slitted. On one occasion the team was watching a movie together and she could've sworn she caught him sniffing her hair. When she'd called him out on it he'd merely scoffed and returned to the film. So you could say she was...worried about him. However, there was another reason her green teammate had been on her mind as of late. The thing was...she was pretty sure she liked him...a lot. She wasn't even sure when the attraction first started but now that every time he looked at her, her stomach dropped and her heart rate soared, she was fairly certain she couldn't deny it anymore.

But what to do about it? She certainly couldn't go up to him and declare her undying love, he'd never let her live it down! Besides, there was still the question of her emotions. It was true that after the Trigon incident she'd been able to express herself more, but there's never been any chance to test it out on a larger scale. Could she even afford to feel? She'd never felt anything particularly intense for a long period of time which would definitely be something that would happen if she were to enter into a relationship. She certainly wouldn't want to agree to a date and then blow him up accidentally after a simple kiss. If only there were a way for her to experience that sort of lusty passion so she'd know how her powers would react. No man would ever want her in that way, however. She's foolish for even worrying about this, she'll never get the chance to be with Beast Boy whether as a boyfriend or a one night stand. They'll only ever be friends...

Raven sighed and rolled over, dragging the covers up over her head.

This just wasn't working, she'd gotten herself down with her insecurities and now she needed a pick me up.

Quickly slipping on just her leotard-as she ordinarily sleeps in the nude-she opened her door. Levitating sluggishly down the hallway, she headed for the kitchen knowing a good cup of herbal tea would surely jar her awake. She wasn't looking where she was going opting instead to keep her eyes half lidded and straight ahead.

Suddenly, she felt something slip around her ankle. She stumbled but caught herself on the wall at the last second. What could possibly have-?

Glancing down she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A green tentacle had wrapped itself around her foot. She followed the line of green down to the source, it was a...green blob? The whole monstrosity was similar to a puddle of green silly putty but the color more pronounced. It looked like some sort of creature off of the planet Tameran. But how the hell did it get in the tower? Raven was definitely more alert now...were they under attack? Should she get Robin? Before she could decide, the strange creature shot out another tentacle to wrap around her other foot. Now she was worried.

Holding up her arms in a defensive manner she began to chant her magic words, "Azarath, Metrion, Zin-!" But before she could get out the last word a third tentacle attached itself to her mouth, effectively blocking off her attacks and any chance of a cry for help. For once she felt defenseless and totally at the mercy of an unknown enemy. She struggled to peel the green appendages from her legs but to no avail and it quickly snagged her arms, pinning them to her sides. She couldn't believe what was happening, this...this...beast! It was attacking her! This beast had her at its mercy and the way he was holding her suggested he had more in store...

Wait a minute...beast...a green beast...beast...boy?

"BEAST BOY!" She tried to scream but it was muffled by the limbs gagging her and came out as, "BMPPHH FOY!" She didn't know what he was doing, was this a prank?! Oh, he was going to get it later! How dare he touch her like this?!

Her crying his name however only resulted in a tighter grip along her body and more and more tentacles appeared: around her neck, shoulders, arms, and to pull her legs together.

She soon realized she was clad in only her leotard-something she'd never be caught dead in without her cloak-and began to blush heavily. Especially since he was touching her the way he was...she wondered if he could feel her body being only a green blob. One green feeler slid against her right breast and she moaned slightly deciding that, yes, he certainly can feel what he's doing. That only increased her embarrassment. Though...she couldn't deny she loved what he was doing to her. The thought that he was was holding her against her will and using his tentacles to explore her body was kind of...arousing. But she couldn't give in! She had to retain some pride, didn't she?

And so she continued to struggle, pushing against her restraints futilely. Eventually her already tired body grew weary and she all but collapsed, finally giving in. She gave a dry chuckle that couldn't be heard against the gag, at least he finally won one against her, and it only took five years of friendship. She assumed he would let her go after he'd scared her a bit, and told her off for all those times he'd been thrown out of the window.

How wrong she was...the longer she stood there, the more adventurous he'd become. The tentacles began to wrap themselves around her breasts slowly, as if savoring their shape.

Raven drew in a sharp breath, what was he doing? Why wasn't he letting her go...? Was he really going to make her stand here while he felt her up?! This was highly inappropriate behavior! They were teammates! It didn't matter that she'd had a crush on him for the longest time...or that she'd left her room in the first place because she thought no man would ever want her...this was wrong...wasn't it?

She thought so...at first, but soon his appendages grew bold enough to slide up her thighs. One of them slowly, gently slid over the then-moist part of her leotard right between her legs. She moaned uncontrollably as it continued to slide back and forth across her there until it suddenly began to pull up on her leotard. The friction caused her great pleasure and the outline of her lips were clearly visible, in fact the right one was poking out entirely. A different tentacle began massaging her left breast and another curled around her behind, giving it a little squeeze. She was breathing heavily now into the tentacle gagging her mouth.

She didn't want this, this wasn't right, it was against her will and would surely ruin their friendship! But...why did it have to feel so good?

Before she could ponder further the rights and wrongs of what was happening she felt herself hoisted higher into the air. More of the green limbs shot out behind her back and began working her zipper down until she was able to be fully undressed. Her eyes grew wide with fear, was really going to do this?!

He was it seemed because he ripped it off of her with no hesitation. She was now completely in the nude, and the tentacles suddenly hesitated as if awestruck by the sight of a naked woman before them. But they quickly overcame it and all but threw her to the floor. They were gentle, of course, they didn't want to actually hurt her but they were still impatient. The two wrapped around her legs suddenly retreated and she took the opportunity to kick the body of the blob as hard as she could. She felt all of the green feelers flinch in surprise and pain and she smirked, glad she at least got one good hit in. They advanced again, however, and grasped her two feet, yanking them apart as far as they could go without severely hurting her. She was completely exposed to him and she feared her cheeks were now a permanent shade of red. She didn't know how she would be able to look him in the eyes after this...but she knew she would find a way to manage it just long enough to kick his ass!

The tentacles had overcome all shyness and began tweaking her nipples and playing with her breasts, the movements causing them to bounce slightly and sway. Another set began sliding down the length of her slit, coming away covered in her vaginal juices. They played with her clit, rubbing it in circles and pressing down on it to give her pleasure.

She writhed and groaned at the sensations taking over her body. At least she knew now that her powers wouldn't act up with strong emotions anymore, and it would be safe to start any relationship. And at this point, she didn't care how wrong it was that Beast Boy was taking advantage of her, she just wanted to orgasm and that's all there was to it.

She silently begged the strange green appendages to go inside of her, to finish her off any way they knew how and they didn't disappoint. One remained teasing her clit and the other slowly made its way inside of her. It burrowed deeper with each of her moans until it was as far as it could go. Then it began to expand until it was filling her up completely. It slid out of her and then in again with a fury and, as if in response, all of the other tentacles sped up too. The ones kneading her breasts began pulling at her nipples furiously, the one on her clit started rubbing circles like crazy and her legs were spread even farther apart, causing the slightest amount of pain to even out her pleasure. If one hadn't been wrapped around her mouth, she likely would've woken the whole Tower with her screams.

Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and her orgasm ran through her body like a wave, her body spasming as the last bits of pleasure left her tingling.

This time, she really did collapse. Her whole body was positively exhausted. Suddenly she felt herself becoming encased by Beast Boy's strange green form. Somehow, she found it within herself to become embarrassed once again, knowing this was the most intimate thing of all. He was feeling her entire body at once, and they were, quite literally, wrapped around each other. She realized that she could talk now, but didn't quite have the strength for more than nonsensical babble.

Right as she was on the verge of passing out completely, she felt a shift happening right above her. Opening her eyes, she stared into the emerald orbs of her green crush. He had finally shifted back into human form and was hovering above her nervously.

"H-hey, Rae."

She merely "mmph'd" in response.

"I, uh, just wanted to say...I'm sorry for what just happened. It's just lately I've been having trouble controlling my animal urges and well...this is kind of embarrassing to say but...you're my, well, my mate. And it's been really hard to resist you lately, tonight I just, snapped. I know there's no excuse for it and I probably ruined everything completely, including our friendship. It's just...you were so beautiful and I've liked you for so long..."

He felt himself cut off abruptly as a pair of warm hands slid around his neck and Raven's lips met his own. She was _kissing_ him...HIM! And after all he'd done...

"Wow..uh, what...what does that mean exactly?! Does that mean you like me too? Are we together now?! Rae...? Rae?!" She had used the last of her physical strength to kiss him and so, with the last bit of her mental strength, she muttered one word.

"Idiot."


End file.
